Breaking the Rules
by TheMistOfThePast
Summary: In the end, Breaking the rules was not a good idea. Not a good idea at all, but totally worth it! One shot. Slightly OOC. Pairing: Hachiken/Mikage. Congratulations Arakawa-sensei on your new anime! Slight Spoilers for up to Ch 76 of the manga


Yugo Hachiken and Aki Mikage's study sessions always seemed to be full of zest and passion. Hachiken's desire to aid Mikage in her studies and his own passion for studying made sure of that. However, today he was worn out and the fervor his lectures were usually filled with was missing.

Mikage took notice of this and frowned at the absence of the elation his voice usually held as he spoke of the great horses present throughout history. Aki poked Yugo in the shoulder, making him halt part way through his explanation about _Rodrigo Diaz de Bivar_ and his horse _Babieca._

"What's wrong?" she asked, tilting her head to the side and regarding him with a concerned expression. "Are you sick or something? I've never seen you this bored by history before."

Hachiken's cheeks flushed a light rosy colour, Mikage had moved closer to him as she asked this and her face was now only a few inches away from his own. "M'fine," he muttered, "just a bit tired from trying to organise this whole pork thing, y'know? It's okay now though, I convinced Tamako to lend a hand in handling the financial side of it."

Mikage still looked unsure, "You won't collapse again will you?"

Hachiken's face flushed even redder, he was _not_ that fragile! "I'm fine!" he insisted. Mikage laughed at his reaction and Yugo felt his heart flutter, when Mikage laughed, her whole face lit up and her grey/blue eyes sparkled. She was perfect, flawless, _beautiful_.

Mikage was sitting pressed up against him focusing on the text book before them, and every part of his body that was pressed against hers was tingling with delight, making his heart beat faster. Hachiken let his eyes wander down her body as she recited something from the history textbook he had been using as an aid. Her skin should have been tanned from years of working hard in the summer at her family's farm; however her skin had seemed to retain a pale ivory colouring, Yugo smiled, pale skin suited her a lot better than tan skin anyway. Hachiken's eyes continued to wander down and his cheeks flamed up again as his eyes rested at her chest.

"Hachiken-kun?" Mikage asked, cutting off his thoughts. Yugo jumped back, startled by the object of his affections and impure thoughts voice and as a result his chair tipped backwards and he came flying out of it, his head hitting the floor with a loud 'thump.'

Mikage gasped and ran to him, "Hachiken?! Are you okay?" Aki's eyes swam with worry and Yugo had to force himself to not stutter as he looked into them.

"Yeah." He grunted his voice husky from the pain. He winced as he began to climb up off the floor with Mikage's help.

"Hachiken, you're bleeding!" Aki gasped. When Hachiken had fallen his head had hit the sharp edge on the back of his chair.

"Shit." Yugo swore, making a face as he touched the back of his head and brought his hand back to see smudges of red colouring his fingers.

Mikage jumped to his side and immediately started drilling him, "do you feel dizzy? Nauseous? Faint?" Yugo shook his head and Aki let out a sigh of relief, he didn't have a concussion.

"Come on, I'll clean up the wound and bandage it, I've got a first aid kit in my dorm room."

Hachiken blushed, "but I'm not allowed to go in there!" he protested.

Aki waved off his concern, "No one else will even be there, all the girls said they were going out."

Yugo's eyes widened, so it would just be them, in her room, _alone_? Trying not to think of the implications Hachiken nodded his approval and they began the short track back to Mikage's dorm room.

Mikage quickly unlocked the door to her dorm and instructed Yugo to sit cross-legged on her bed facing away from her as she franticly dug through her closet for her first aid kit. After finding it and running to wet a clean cloth she moved over to the bed and placed a hand on Yugo's shoulder.

"Tell me if I press to hard." She instructed, picking up the cloth and cleaning his wound as well as the dried blood that was sticking to his brown locks.

Hachiken hissed as Aki began to disinfect the wound and Aki hurriedly uttered a frantic apology, finally bandaging his wound.

At last Mikage let out a giggle and collapsed next to him on the bed, "You're so clumsy!" she laughed.

Yugo's cheeks flushed, "Am not!" he protested childishly, making Mikage laugh even harder. "Hey, stop laughing!" Hachiken scowled, grabbing her wrists and glaring at her.

"Sorry." Mikage said unapologetically. But Yugo had stopped concentrating on the words coming out of her mouth as he suddenly realised how close their bodies had become, Mikage, finally realizing this as well jumped back, forgetting his hands were still grasping her wrists and as a result found herself laying on her back with Hachiken face planting into her chest.

At that exact moment the door opened to reveal the scene of Hachiken lying on top of Mikage with his face buried in her breasts to the other occupants of the dorm, Mayumi Yoshino and Inada Tamako. Gaping at the sight before them Yoshino and Tamako immediately assumed the worst.

"Hachiken-kun, how dare you try and take advantage of Aki whilst we were away!" Yoshino gasped.

Yugo jumped up off the bed, "I-it's not what you think!" he stuttered, his cheeks painted a bright red.

Mayumi and Inada didn't listen and Tamako immediately picked him up and threw him out the room, "You're not welcome here!" she thundered, Mayumi managing to get in a kick as well.

"G-guys." Mikage stuttered, watching the entire scene unfold.

Yugo Hachiken was most definitely never coming to her dorm room ever

again.


End file.
